We don't have forever
by Marie218
Summary: AU. Series of Simon and Isabelle oneshots. Set after the series, some OOCness.
1. Hate That I Love You

So I decided to make this a series of Isabelle and Simon oneshots. I noticed that there isn't many Sizzy stories so why not a bunch of oneshots that have their own little stories? Also I am already having trouble updating a few of my other stories so I don't want to start a SimonxIsabelle story and leave you guys hanging.

This oneshot is based off the song Hate That I Love You by Rihanna and Ne-Yo. I feel like this is Simon and Izzy's theme song lol :). These one shots will range from just about everything depending the mood I'm in or the idea that comes to mind. These oneshots won't really be based off songs like this one its just that this song has been buggin. Also they will be AU since I want Isabelle and Simon together and it probably have some OOCness. Hope you enjoy!

_"And I hate how much I love you, boy _

_I can't stand how much I need you. _

_And I hate how much I love you, boy. _

_But I just can't let you go. _

_And I hate that I love you so." -Rihanna  
_  
I watch him lie next to me. I'm propped on my elbow looking down on his sleeping form, he wasn't breathing of course but I still liked to watch him sleep. Though I'm pretty sure he knows I'm doing it.

I reach my hand out and trace the line of his jaw as lightly as I can and I feel him slowly lean into it. I smile.

I'll never know how it happened. Never know I fell in love with Simon of all people. He wasn't the sexy Shadowhunters I had drooling all over me or the Faerie and Werewolf men that begged for a night to spend with me but I was happy.

Simon cared about me alot and I cared about him even if he wasn't the most gorgeous man on the earth but he was enough and all I wanted.

Everything he did just put a smile on my face and made me laugh. He knew how to help me through a bad day and surprisingly knew how to handle my mood swings. I'll be honest I know I have them, sometimes there for pure enjoyment.

I laid back down and put my head on his shoulder and his arm went around my waist pulling me closer. My head was cradled in the crook of his neck and I took a deep breath just inhaling the scent of him.

Simon was probably the best thing to happen to me. I had always felt so lost and empty because I didn't really trust anyone and I didn't want to get close but that changed with Simon. I found myself wanting to talk to him and letting him into my walls, I wanted to trust him and I did. I knew I would always be able to count on him to be there for me.

I could feel him shift and I knew it was him waking up. He turned on his side that way we would be looking right at each other.

He blinked his sleepy eyes and smiled. "Hey."

"I hate you."

Simon's eyes widened. "That wasn't what I was expecting when I woke up. I was looking for more like a goodmorning kiss or something."

I sat up. "Its not morning."

"Nightime, whatever, can you just explain your sudden hate of me?" he asked.

I lifted one leg over him and had both on either side. "I hate how amazing you are."

Simon blinked. "I don't know if I'm supposed to be offened or not."

I sighed. "Simon you are the best thing to happen to me and I hate it. You always make me smile, your always there when I need you and I just never felt this way before."

Simon lifted himself so he was leaning against some pillows that way he was eye level with me instead of looking up at me on top of him. "You hate how much I care about you?" he asked incredulous.

"Yes."

He chuckled. "First time I ever heard anyone say that."

I leaned my forehead against his and sighed. "Why do you have to be so perfect?"

I felt his hand touch my cheek. "What has gotten into you Isabelle Lightwood?"

I moved my head up to look him in the eye. "I don't know."

He laughed again and I could feel his lips press onto mine. For a vampire his lips are really warm and for whatever reason taste like vanilla.

I could feel Simon asking me for entrance so feeling distracted by his touch I gave it to him. His arms went around my waist I pulled mine around his shoulders wanting him closer to me.

Our relationship wasn't a passionate one but Simon knew how to get to me by the smallest of touches. I don't think he knew the power he had over me and I didn't want him to know. It was nice to know that it wasn't him trying it was just him being Simon and trying to make me feel better.

I felt him begin to tower over me and found my back against his mattress. He was on top of me and we were at the foot of the bed when I felt him pull away from me.

"If it makes you feel any better, I hate you too," he said.

"I didn't tell you that to be cute," I told him.

He brushed hair from my face. "I know but its true. I hate that I need you too Isabelle. I've only counted on one girl in my life and told myself that she would be the only girl but then you came along, things had started to change, and I saw you were the only one I could go to. I hated that I was beginning to need you more then I needed her."

I looked up at him not knowing what to say. Simon just pretty much admitted he needed me more then Clary.

It stayed silent for a moment. Simon looked at me and I looked at him as if we were trying to read at each other's souls and try to get closer but then Simon being Simon ruined the moment cause I could see a smirk grow on his face.

"And. I hate that you kiss me everytime you know your in trouble."

I started to laugh and pulled Simon against me. Why does everything he have to do make me laugh, will there ever be a time when I don't smile at something he says or does?

"What can I say? I just know how you work," I whisper in his ear.

I feel his shoulders shudder as he laughed again.

"I also hate how easy it is for you to distract me," I told him.

He moved his head to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"When we start to disagree or something starts to bug me you just lean in and kiss me and I forget what I was getting so mad about."

"I know you, Isabelle. Your the only one who knows everything about me and I know everything about you. Thats how we work," he said.

I nod and smile. "Yea, thats how we work."

I reached up this time and kissed him. We continued for what was probably hours jts rolling around in his bed and switching to was on top and bottom. We laughed together, talked for a little while, and then went right back to kissing.

I hated how I loved Simon, how it was so easy to be loved by him. What I had with him I never had with anyone and thats what scared the hell out of me but I was glad it was him. I hate that he broke past everything I put up but I'm really glad he did and I'm happy that he needs me like I need him.

We were on the pillows again and Simon eyes were opening and closing. I moved closer to his chest and his arm around me held me tight making me feel safe and protected.

I moved my hand on to his cheek and grazed it softly. "Goodnight."

Simon kissed my forehead. "Night Izzy."

I laid my head on his chest and started to feel sleep overcome me. Even though Simon didn't breathe I felt something in his body have a steady rythym that always put me to sleep. Maybe it was just the way he held me when we would sleep together that made me feel comfortable or maybe that was just the way Simon was.

"I love you, Iz," I heard him mumble in his sleep.

I pulled my arm tighter around his chest and went to sleep, happy in his arms.

A/N: So this is my second shot at Simon and Isabelle hoped you liked it! Like I said before these will most likely be AU because of how much I am dying for them to be together. Also I am willing to take requests for these one shots if you guys have ideas in mind so please let me know but please just know that I am not a smut writer and thanks for reading! :)


	2. Mean Girls

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating much, I don't have an excuse or anything so please forgive me and just in case anyone is confused I deleted the first chapter because I felt it was too long so I'll upload it again when I update this more. I will try harder to update this! Also I'd also really like it if you guys could give me some ideas to write one-shots about :) oh and I have nothing against the names Amber, Janet, or Megan. They were just names that came to mind when I was writing about the mean girls. Enjoy!

"Are you serious right now?"

"If I wasn't, I would have never brought you here."

"But it's so geeky."

Simon looked at Isabelle.

"No offense," she smiled.

Simon shook his head and chuckled. "Come on, you make me sit in clothing stores for hours, the least you can do is go into one comic shop."

"I already paid you back though when you tried to teach me how to play Hala," Isabelle said wrinkling her nose. Simon knew she was still upset she couldn't get the hang of how the controller worked.

"Halo and you made me miss the new Iron Man movie because you couldn't pick out an outfit."

Isabelled sighed. "I'm starting to think you want a unfashionable girlfriend Lewis," Izzy said to him.

Simon stopped and pulled Isabelle close to him. He was still getting used to the fact that he was this confident around Izzy. "Hey your always beautiful to me. You could be in sweats and and oversized t-shirt and I'll still think your beautiful."

Isabelle looked up at him and smiled. "Smooth."

Simon smiled. "Liked that did you?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and brought Simon in for a kiss, which he was very happy to partake in.

Just as it was about to get a little more passionate Simon heard a snicker. Thinking it had to be Jace or Magnus, maybe even Alec or Clary, Simon broke the kiss and turned around ready to give a smart ass comment. He stopped though when he recognized the female face.

Amber Till, his school's mean girl with her two followers, Megan and Janet. Clary used to hate them and Simon still did. He wished Clary still went to high school with him because they hated the same people.

"I see you've moved up in the ranks Simon or maybe down if she's just one night thing," Amber smirked and the other two laughed. Amber looked Izzy up and down and gave her a look that said she felt sorry for Isabelle.

Simon could feel Isabelle's anger start to boil. Amber had no idea who she was dealing with.

"And you are?" Isabelle said eyeing her. Simon knew that whether Amber was powerless or not Isabelle would pick a fight with her. Based on past experience Simon knew Iz wasn't exactly a fan of his, used to be, fellow mundanes.

"Not gonna waste my time on a loser like Lewis and his cheap girlfriend," Amber started and then gave Izzy a onceover. "who obviously has no taste in style."

Isabelle headed for Amber and Simon knew that was his cue to step in. Summoning all his vampire strength he held Isabelle back as she started to explain, in extreme detail, what she thought of Amber. Simon wondered if cussing out a human was breaking the Accords.

"Classy lady you have their Simon," she said and started walking towards them while Megan and Janet followed. "You really know how to pick them," she said to Izzy's face.

Isabelle tried to lunge for again but Simon held on. He knew that she could easily get out of his grip but he held on. Amber seemed to notice. "Good job keeping our girl in check Lewis, wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face," she smirked at Isabelle.

"Believe me it's not Isabelle's face I'm worried about." Simon said. He heard Izzy start to chuckle. Simon had to admit, he was afraid of what Iz could do to Amber. Izzy fought Demons and battled werewolves and vampires, she was trained to be a warrior, imagine what she could do to a defenseless human. Though he did enjoy the thought of Amber walking around school with a blackeye. A flaw in her so called perfect image.

Amber laughed and her followers joined in. "Oh please she looks harmless."

Isabelle fought against Simon again and he held on, he was starting to lose his grip though. That had to tick her off big time, Isabelle hated when someone didn't recognize her strength.

"Amber really, I suggest leaving because this could get bad real quick," Simon told her.

"No let her stay awhile longer, I enjoy having to deciced how I'm going to break her arm," Isabelle smiled viciously at Amber.

Amber rolled her eyes. "I'm getting bored," she said and started to walk away again with Megan and Janet following behind her. Amber turned around. "It was nice meeting you Isabelle," she said and winked.

Isabelle slipped out of my grasp but I grabbed her again before she could sprint after Amber and kill her.

"Simon let me go!"

"Iz chill out!" I told her trying to keep her in my hold.

"Chill out? Are you serious? She is so rude! I mean talking that way to you and then me? Oh no I don't think so!' Isabelle said and then again tried to fight out of my arms.

"Ugh when did you get stronger than me?" she asked and finally surrenderd.

"Its probably because your more focused on fighting her than getting out of my grip," I said. We all know I'm not the greastest vampire and sometimes I don't know my own strengtht so Izzy could have easily gotten herself out of my hold by overpowering me or using some Shadowhunter technique. Other vampires could be a challenge but me, yea not so much.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore about me fighting your girlfriend. I'm not gonna chase her down in these shoes, way too cute and expensive for that," she said.

"Promise?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Isabelle."

"Ugh alright fine, I promise," she said. I let her go.

"I totally need to train more. If I can't get out of your hold then I am definitely lacking in my training."

"Thanks for that," I said and started to walk.

"Simon?" Isabelle called out and then caught up with me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Simon."

I stopped and turned to her. "She's not my girlfriend Isabelle, you are."

Izzy sighed and put her hand on my arm. "I was kidding. I was just mad that you didn't let me go so I could teach that brat a lesson."

"Did you even think of what would happen if I let you go?" I asked her.

"Yea, she would be walking around with a few bruises and be in pain a few days, so what?"

"Izzy, do you forget that you are like a hundred times stronger than her? If I let you go she would have more than a few bruises. You fight Demons, think of what you could do to a human who's never had the type of training you do," I told her voicing my earlier thoughts.

Isabelle opened her mouth to fight back but you could see she was stumped. I've seen Izzy fight and in battle, she doesn't think, she does. Her first thought is fight and that's her only thought.

"Had I let you go and you did get in a fight with her not only would she have gotten seriously hurt but I'm pretty sure you could have gotten in trouble with the Clave, am I right?"

Isabelle looked down. "Yea."

I didn't know what else to say so she and I just stood there while New York was alive around us. I didn't like fighting with Isabelle but I knew I couldn't let her fight Amber, it's not like Amber could take her but I just didn't want to see Izzy get in trouble.

"Why are you defending her so much?" Isabelle asked.

I raised my eyebrows at Isabelle. "Defending her? Amber? Oh no no no, I am not defending her."

"Your just embarrassed right? Because when you go to school Amber is going to talk about your crazy girlfriend and your going to get all embarassed that people know," Izzy said and I could see that her eyes started to water a little bit.

I definitely at a loss now what to say. I couldn't believe Isabelle was crying because she rarely does that, last time was when Max died, and she thought I was embarassed to be with her. Most people would think that Isabelle should be embarrassed to be with me. But why? I'm such a good catch.

I took a step toward her but Isabelle moved back. I wasn't going to let that stop me. I moved toward her in a quick step and pulled her against me. Isabelle tried to fight me off, again, but I held onto her tighter than before.

"I am not embarrassed to be with you, I never will be," I said to her. Isabelle stopped.

She pulled slightly away from me and looked at me. "What?"

"I get embarrassed all the time Isabelle but never with you. If I go to school and Amber talks about what happened I'm not going to care. I don't care what Amber thinks of you and I don't care what other people think of you because I know the truth and I know who you are," I told her.

Isabelle looked like she wanted to cry tears of joy instead of tears of anger.

"Plus I know that you would have totally kicked her ass," I smiled.

Isabelle laughed and leaned her head on my chest. I held her there and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Isabelle."

I felt her relax against me. "I love you too Simon."

We stayed like that for a few more moments, maybe it was hours but I didn't care. As long as Isabelle was happy and in my arms that's all I cared about.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

She put her arms around me and held me tight. "For looking out for me. You were right, if you had let me fight her I would have hurt her and would have been in alot of trouble with the Clave."

"I'm always going to look out for you Izzy. I may not be a Shadowhunter or the best vampire out there but nothing will stop me from looking out for you."

Isabelle put her face in my chest. "Good."

I smiled and pulled her away. "How about we skip the comic store and just get something to eat at Taki's?"

"Okay," she smiled.

I gave Isabelle a quick kiss and put my arm around her shoulders and Isabelled leaned into it as we started to walk.

"I still wish there was some way to teach that brat a lesson," Isabelle said.

"Mean girl."

Izzy looked at me. "What?"

"That's what they're called, girls like Amber are called mean girls. I mean there are more 'creative' names to call them but mean girl sums it up. Speaking of there is a movie called Mean Girls, I think you might like it."

"If I don't like her what makes you think I'm going to like a movie named that?"

I chuckled. "Maybe your right but atleast it's something different then all of the other movies I make you watch."

Isabelled rolled her eyes and smiled. "I prefer you teaching me to play Hala then watch those movies, I prefer violence that happens right away."

"Halo and everytime I do you get mad."

Isabelle shrugged. "Try harder."

I laughed pulling Isabelle closer to me.


	3. Mortal Pain

WARNING: Much angst ahead, a little bit of OOCness, and a dash of fluff.

A/N: First off I'd like to say thank you for all of you who reviewed, favorite alerted, story alerted, and all the other alerts! Glad you guy's are enjoying these one shots :) from now on though I will personally thank all of you via PM. Also a very big thank you to those who requested oneshots! I am pumped to start writing them!

This oneshot was requested by _axes tridents and snare._ She asked for angsty Sizzy fic about their immortality/mortality problem and this is what I have to present :) Hopefully I live up to the expectations! Feel free to leave me a request for a oneshot either review or PM. Enjoy!

Isabelle couldn't sleep. She had been laying there with Simon in his bed for hours, except he was fast asleep and she was not. She cuddled closer to his chest which made Simon involuntarily wrap his arm tighter around Isabelle. Her back was to him but she never felt more safe and loved in her entire life.

She was supposed to be asleep, it was her idea to go to bed early, but she couldn't. Isabelle's mind was on fast forward, she was feeling the pain of being alone, she was scared of something that was such a long way off. At least that's what she thinks but really it gets closer and closer with every minute she gets older and her vampire boyfriend stays the same.

Isabelle had to get up, she could feel her stomach begin to twist. Everytime she thought about getting older she wanted to cry because she didn't want to give Simon up, she wasn't ready to.

Slowly Isabelle unwrapped Simon's hand from her waist and she made sure not wake him as she lifted herself from the bed. Like Alec, when he was still with Magnus, she spent a majority of her nights at Simon and Jordan's apartment. It wasn't like Simon could come into the Institute and his mom still hadn't accpeted Simon as a vampire, so this was the only place they could be alone, even if Jordan's room was close by.

Isabelle was slowly opening the door to Simon's room when she heard him stir. Izzy froze in her spot and looked to him. He had gone flat on his stomach and cuddled the pillow to his head. She slipped out the door before she could wake up.

Once she closed the door Isabelle looked around the apartment. It wasn't as bad as some people might think it is with only two boys living in it. Yes sometimes it was a little messy and the floor usually consisted of different game systems with wires decorating the floor but other than that Simon and Jordan kept the place pretty tidy.

Izzy had moved to sit on one of the armchairs. She had on some pajama short shorts that she left here at the apartment and a plain gray t-shirt of Simon's. It actually surprised her that he had a simple plain t-shirt. Iz folded her legs under herself as she rested against the chair and looked out the window. She felt the nice fall breeze come in from the open window and could feel herself relax. Isabelle didn't come out here for the peace and quiet, she came out here to calm herself down, to keep from crying about something she was sure SImon wasn't even thinking about.

No, she couldn't think about it, not right now. Isabelle was trying to calm herself down, that was the point of coming out of the room. She couldn't cry, she didn't want to. It hurt too much to think about.

Isabelle felt herself release a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Her heart picked up speed and she wanted to curl into herself and cry. No no no, she was not going to let that happen. She had to get up, she had to be moving, if she let herself calm down her thoughts would go straight back to what she didn't want to think about. Isabelle couldn't exactly do anything physical to keep her mind distracted, it was two in the morning.

Izzy moved herself up from the couch and went straight to the kitchen. Maybe if she had something in her stomach she would be okay.

When she opened it though she was disappointed. There was only Simon's animal blood and half eaten food that had to be either of the boy's. Isabelle reached for a bottle of water and closed the fridge, it wasn't until then she noticed a beautiful amber colored bottle sitting lonely on top of the fridge.

Isabelle wasn't a drinker but when she was feeling low or a little stressed she had herself a drink now and then. She set the bottle of water on the counter next to the fridge and reached for the bottle. Not caring what brand the bottle was she tore off the already opened cap and let the alcohol burn her throat. Isabelle put the bottle down amd breathed heavily, the taste of alcohol bothered her sometimes and having that big of a swig was hard to swallow. Izzy looked at the bottle to see that there was less than half left which meant there hadn't been much in the first place.

As she screwed the top back on Isabelle made a mental note to buy Jordan a new bottle. Izzy reached up to put the bottle back on top of the fridge and grabbed her water bottle, starting to feel a bit of a buzz come on. She wasn't a lightweight but sometimes alcohol did get to her.

Just as Izzy turned around she almost screamed and that was new to her because she was hard to sneak up on.

"Simon! You almost gave me a heart attack," Isabelle said putting a hand to her chest.

"Because of my amazing good looks and bed head?" he said and then crossed his arms. "What are doing up, and drinking Jordan's alcohol?"

Isabelle didn't want to tell him why she escaped the comfort of his bed and his arms around her and didn't want to tell him that it was beginning to hurt to look at him and that she was afraid of losing him. So she didn't.

"I couldn't sleep and thought maybe some booze would help me relax," Izzy said smiling at him. She could tell though she didn't do a good job at it because she felt how tight it was. Plus Simon had given her a 'yea right' look.

"I think I'm better now so we can go back to sleep," she said walkig over to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. Isabelle started to walk toward his bedroom but he stopped her.

"Isabelle something's wrong and I want you to tell me what it is."

She turned back to him. "Nothing is wrong, I'm okay." But her voice shook at the end of that sentence.

"Isa-" Simon started.

"No really I'm okay, let's just go back to bed," Izzy said but she felt it now and it was trying to take over. She turned away from Simon, hoping she could stop the tears before they fell but at the thought of his name the pain came crashing at her like a wave.

Isabelle sobbed and dropped the water bottle she forgot she was holding and hide her face in her hands as she began to cry. They were out now, faster then her whip had ever gone, soaking her face in mere seconds. Isabelle was crying and she didn't know how to stop.

Just as she felt her legs begin to give out Simon was there to catch her but even then she still coldn't look at him, it hurt too much.

"Isabelle, Izzy!" Simon said frantic, wondering why his strong, beautiful girlfriend was crying like she had lost everything.

Isabelle couldn't stop sobbing. She couldn't stop the tears that continuously began to fall like never before. She wanted to tell him she was okay but in truth Isabelle Lightwood was far from okay.

"Izzy talk to me, what's wrong?" Simon asked. He didn't want to see her cry and didn't want to see her upset, Isabelle was strong, she wasn't supposed to cry. She was supposed to kick Demon butt and over power jerks who tested her strength.

Isabelle was able to control her breathing again but the pain was still there and the tears still fell. She looked up at him though, seeing his eyes so wide with worry, it made Izzy's heart clench. "Just hold me."

Simon lifted her up and shifted so he was sitting on the floor with Isabelle on his lap. He then pulled her to him and Izzy's arms went around Simon's neck and he just held her, like she wanted.

She could smell him and the scent made her want kiss him and never stop. He tasted like vanilla but smelled like spring. Isabelle had never noticed the smell before and didn't think Simon had one but there it was, the scent of spring. His arms were tight around her and she cried into his shoulder, she had never felt like this before. So in love, so wanted. Isabelle knew she would never have this again, only Simon could make her feel this way.

Isabelle didn't want to let him go. He was the one that taught her it was okay to give your heart away, that not everyone would break it. She was always closed off, keeping her heart guarded, but then Simon had come into her life and she started falling faster for him than she thought possible. It was new to her. The way Simom made her feel, the way she wanted to open up to him, the way she wanted him to have her heart. In a way it was Simon that really taught her how to love.

The sobs began to erupt through her body again and she felt Simon hold her tighter, careful not to use too much of his vampire strength but she felt safe. Izzy twisted her hands into the fabric of his shirt as she continued to cry. Simon had begun to kiss at her earlobe and Isabelle wanted nothing more than to return his loving gestures.

"Iz talk to me," he whispered into her ear, which made electric currents run up and down Izzy's spine.

"Promise you won't leave me," she into his shirt. "Promise me you'll always be here when I need you."

"Of course Isabelle, I promise," he said into her ear.

"No," Iz told him as she pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "Think about it hard, real hard Simon, and promise me that you won't leave me."

"Isabelle," Simon said but didn't continue. He was at a loss for words because he didn't know what was hurting his girlfriend.

"Promise me Simon! Please just promise me," she said and then started to cry again. She leaned her head against his chest and wished that she could hear a heartbeat just so she can tell herself it was just a nightmare and that she could be with Simon forever.

"Izzy what's wrong," he said and the moved her head to make her look at him. "Tell me why your crying, I just want to help you."

Isabelle closed her eyes which released two new fresh tears. "We don't have forever Simon."

"What?"

She looked at him. "We don't have forever," she repeated and her heart began to beat. "Your immortal and I'm not. I grow old and you don't. I can die in battle and you will just walk away with a few minor cuts and bruises which will heal faster than any of my healing runes. You'll live forever without me and I'll die without you."

Simon just looked at her. He had no idea what to say, he didn't know that this was bothering Isabelle so much. He didn't even know she had been thinking about it but he should have because it was obvious. What were they going to do when Isabelle looked like Simon's older sister or even old enough to be his mother? What were they going to do then? And Isabelle had a duty. A duty to the clave, to her family, and to herself.

She was a Shadowhunter, sworn to protect humans, and to continue upholding her family name. Isabelle was to be a great Shadowhunter, not a girl, who was in love with a vampire who would only be able to watch her wither away. Simon should have been thinking about this, but he wasn't. In this moment though he remembered why he hadn't.

Isabelle had lowered her head and he saw tears fall from her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to wipe away her tears and make her remember how he had fallen in love with her.

"Hey look at me," Simon said bringing Isabelle's face back to his. He held her face in his hands and wiped away the unwanted tears with the pad of his thumb. Izzy's cheeks were stained with the little mascara she had on but Simon thought she still looked beautiful.

"Isabelle all that matters to me is that I have you right now," he said to her never averting his gaze from her dark orbs. "You and I can't change what has already been done, we can't change the past."

Isabelle's eyes watered again. "And that's my fault. If I hadn't been such a snob to you you wouldn't have drank that stupid fairy drink and never would have been captured by Raphael and his stupid vampire clan. Simon this is my fault! If I wasn't such a stuck up bi-"

Simon cut her off. "No Isabelle it is not your fault. Okay, it's no ones fault. I'm just as to blame because I only took it to impress you but still it doesn't matter because I have you right now."

"But I want you longer than right now Simon, I want you forever," Isabelle said. Tears continued to fall again and Simon was almost at a loss what to do. He just wanted Isabelle to understand that forever didn't matter to him as long as he was with her with now and that he would love her forever.

"Izzy listen to me, please," Simon pleaded. He couldn't give up hope, he had to make her understand.

"I love you Isabelle Lightwood. I'll always love you no matter what. It doesn't matter if it's only right now or for a few more years, as long as I have your right now and I can hold you and tell you how much I love you that is enough for me. I wish I could spend forever with you Izzy but we both know that can't happen. What matters to me is _right now_. Sometime in the future I will look back and remember you and be thankful that I got this time with you, that I didn't regret a single moment with you. I will miss you everyday of this damned immortal life but I love you Isabelle and I am not going to waste the precious time I have with you because everyday with you is the best thing to ever happen to me. And everyday I'll love you stronger than the last."

Isabelle did what any girl would do in that moment with those words etched into her heart, she kissed him.

It was better than any kiss they ever shared because it was Simon's gift to Isabelle, a kiss that was the marking of their forever. Even as she grew old he would still be there, he would protect her, and he would still love her. Isabelle couldn't spend forever with Simon, there was no spell, no healing a Silent Brother could do, no rune Clary could create, no Mortal Instrument, no prayer to the Angel Raziel to give her forever with him, but she could still love Simon forever.

They broke the kiss and Simon grazed Izzy's cheek. "I promise Isabelle, that I will never leave you and that there will never be a day that I wake up not thinking of you. I want you now and I will never let myself regret any of this."

Isabelle had finally begun to understand. It was important now that she had Simon because when she was older, taking care of her own family, Simon would not be part of it. Her life would move on without him and Isabelle understood why that would happen because he would never keep her from her Shadowhunter life. As long as they were together now and loved each other, it would last many lifetimes and that was Isabelle's forever with Simon. They had this time now to make the most out of a bad situation, they had this time now to make a hundred lifetimes worth of memories, and to say I love you as much as they wanted. Isabelle had him now and that is what mattered, she knew though that he would always be there for her no matter what age she was. Simon would always be there.

"I love you Simon," she told him. "forever."


End file.
